Lindsay's Revenge: Sequel to 'Kim'Napped!
by thegirlwithobsessions14
Summary: Fifteen years since the arrest of Lindsay Evans, she has been released and has set out to find her true love. And get revenge on the couple that arrested her. Rated T for mild violence and some other stuff a five year old can't read. XD
1. Finally Free

**Here it is. The 1****st**** chapter of "Lindsay's Revenge." ENJOY. **

Jack's P.O.V:

I lifted up the last box from the moving van into the new house I've purchased for me and my fiancée, Kim Crawford. We were high school sweethearts and we're getting married in three months.

And I'm not gonna lie, I'm kind of nervous about the wedding. I mean, I know I proposed and all, but—

It's been fifteen years. Lindsay Evans has been released.

"Jack! Have you seen the box of silverware?" Kim yelled.

I shook my head, realizing I was lost in my thoughts. "Check the kitchen." I replied.

I hope nothing will happen at the wedding that has to do with Lindsay.

Lindsay's P.O.V:

I paced around my jail cell. I'm going to be released today from this hell hole.

I glanced at my cell neighbor, Colleen. She told me she's been arrested at least ten times. Five when she was 15 and five when she was 16.

She walked up to the side of her cell to face me. She took my hand.

"You are going to get out of this hell hole and take back the man you love. You are going to be his love for all eternity." She sniffled. "I already miss Randy."

Randy was her boyfriend, and the only person that understood her when she broke out of her cell. I think of them as Katniss and Gale from _The Hunger Games._

I nodded and squeezed her hand. "I will. I will take back my Jace. And I will give Randy the message."

Tears went down her cheeks as she let go of my hand.

"Enjoy your freedom, while you can." She advised me.

I heard footsteps approach my cell. I turned to see Officer Davis with a key ring and a set of clothes.

"Today's the day you've been waiting for, Ms. Evans." She put the key in the lock and opened the door. "Enjoy your freedom," she paused and she smiled, "Lindsay."

I smiled back and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Officer Davis."

She let go and gave me the clothes: a Forever 21 top, Arizona Jeans shorts and black bow-flats.

I threw my orange jumpsuit on the ground and put on my outfit and slipped on my bow flats.

I exited out of the bathroom and strutted down the corridor and through the door.

I inhaled deeply. Ah. The sweet smell of freedom. I hailed a cab to take me to a nearby café, which turns out to be Falafel Phil's.

Oh, I remember every little detail that happened here 15 years ago.

**THE FIRST CHAPTER OF "LINDSAY'S REVENGE". Review this story so I can know whether or not to continue. (Hint: TELL ME TO CONTINUE.) Peace out! :)**


	2. Change of Plans

**Hey guys! Second chapter is here! Hope you guys enjoy reading!**

Milton's P.O.V:

So it's been 10 years since Lindsay's arrest. Things have been pretty calm. I'm married to the love of my life, Julie and she's already 7 months pregnant! We're so excited for our baby girl! We've already decided on the name Adelaide, after the city where we had our honeymoon, Adelaide, Australia. Julie is going to be an amazing mother.

"Milty-bear! Kim and Jack are getting married!" Julie called from the hallway.

As soon as I heard the news, I ran to Julie, who was shocked.

"When? What does it say?" I asked her. "In three months. On October 14th, 2023!"

I stopped jumping. "Wait...that's when the baby's due." Julie's smile faded and she picked up her cell phone. She dialed Kim's number.

Kim's P.O.V:

I was unpacking the box of my books when I heard my phone ring. It was Julie.

"Hi, Julie!" I said when I picked up. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, Kim! I just called to ask you, it its possible to change your wedding date?" She asked. I face palmed.

How can I forget about Julie's daughter? "I'll try, Julie. Don't worry." Then I hung up.

I went to ask Jack to change the date. "Jack! Julie's having her daughter on our wedding day! Call Grace to change the date!" I yelled.

"I'm on it!" He yelled back. I was relieved.

Then, my phone chimed. I got a text.

It was from an anonymous source:

_if u know what's best for u, u will break off ur engagement with your sweet3._

I gasped. Who would in their right mind order someone to break up with Jack.

I didn't know who it was, so I texted back:

_who r u?_

When I pressed "send", after about five seconds, I got a reply:

_I think u know, Kimmy._

**DONE! Hope you liked this chapter, because im thinking about writing a whole SERIES! Wouldn't that be awesome? It will have 4 stories, so be sure to follow along! Peace! :)**


End file.
